That Feeling
by ClassynSassy
Summary: Abby asks everyone the same question and it is very amusing to see how people answer it. I do not own NCIS characters though I wish I did.


**That Feeling**

**AN: I am writing a happy story that ends well. Please review when you're done and have a Merry Christmas.**

Abby, in her second trimester, was more gooey and soft than normal. She was more romantic than usual. Which led to a more interesting day at NCIS. There was a question running through her mind all through last night. While McGee held her the question popped into her head, and never popped out.

So, in the morning, as she was brushing her teeth, she asked McGee. He stood behind her just starring at her. The expression called love was etched all over his face. After she spit into the sink McGee came up behind her and wrapped his arms lightly around her waist.

He whispered into her ear, "I love you Abby." She smiled and looked down at her wedding ring. It still gave her a giddy feeling.

"How did you know you loved me?" She asked him as she leaned into him. It was the best feeling in the world, for the both of them.

McGee was quiet for a moment before he answered. "It was that feeling. That crazy, happy feeling that wouldn't leave me, even when you did something I didn't like or said something that hurt me; it still wouldn't go away." He said simply and kissed her on the cheek.

McGee looked at his golden watch and said, "Come on we have to go or we'll be late."

Abby smile and said, "Gibbs won't care if I'm late. I'm the favorite."

"But he will if I am. And I don't think it would be good for a father-to-be to have head forced trauma."

They smiled at each other as they shared a kiss on the way out of the house.

Abby's next victim of the same question was Ziva. She was the only one in the bull pen about midmorning working the case on her computer. Gibbs and Tony were out working on the case and McGee was somewhere doing who knows what.

Abby was chatting happily and Ziva was only half listening. Ziva would nod her head or occasionally put in her opinion but she kept on typing. Until the question stopped her cold.

"How did you know you were in love with Tony?" The look on her face was priceless. It would stay with Abby forever.

"What? What? I don't love Tony. I don't." Her voice was high and defensive which was an instant give away. And she sounded more like she was telling herself than Abby.

"Yes you do. I just want to know how you know. For now." Abby gave a little puppy dog pout she knew Ziva couldn't resist.

"Please do not tell Abby." She begged. And at Abby's nod she continuted. "It was that feeling that I wanted to shoot him. He was so annoying. But when I looked into his eyes and saw his smile, I just lost my bus of thought."

"Train. It's train of thought." Abby smiled sympathetically and said, "You know, you could tell him."

"Tell him what?" Tony said as he and Gibbs walked through the door.

"Nothing." Both Abby and Ziva said, leaving both men suspicious.

Later, about two hours later to be exact, Tony went down to visit Abby. She was running tests on DNA. Tony handed her a caf-pow before getting down to business.

"I think something's wrong with Ziva." He said and then he went on about teeny tiny differences that no one else would ever notice.

After a half an hour Abby finally stopped him with a question. "How did you know you were in love with Ziva."

Tony had been talking so long that he just kept talking without really thinking about the question. "I guess that'd have to be that feeling that I have when I'm with her. Because I would rather argue with her than make love to another woman."

He stopped too late when he realized what he was saying and instantly turned red. He was in a panic under Abby's stare and turned around to run out. He ran into Ziva. She stared wide eyed and openmouthed.

"I.I." Tony stuttered trying to think of an excuse or a joke. When nothing came he looked at the floor and said in a defeated voice, "I love you Ziva."

"I love you also." Ziva replied, her eyes looked suspiciously misty. And before Abby could even sigh they were at each other. Their lips locked and their hands lingering.

Abby didn't want to ruin the moment so she walked out of her lab. She ran into Gibbs at the elevator. She hopped in and they went up. She told him about the case and when she was done she bravely pressed the emergency stop.

Gibbs looked at her. "Well, Abbs?"

She grinned and wondered if he would answer her question easily or at all. "How did you know you were in love?"

The question obviously caught him off guard because he didn't respond and for a minute she didn't think he would. He obviously answered her because she was the favorite and she was pregnant. If it had been anyone else he wouldn't have said anything.

"I knew because of that gut feeling. And once she left, she took a piece of my heart with her." He said quietly, but Abby could almost feel the pain in his voice.

He turned the elevator back on and Abby said,"Which ex-wife was it?"

Gibbs smiled sadly and said before leaving, "I never married her." So he left a very shocked Abby standing at the elevator.

At nearly the end of the day Abby ran into the last person she wanted to ask her question to. Well actually she went up to Jenny's office, explained her reasoning and asked the question. "How did you know you were in love?"

Jenny looked at a spot on the wall remembering the past, knowing she would answer. "I knew because I ran. I was so scared to risk my heart, so I left. And I've regretted it ever since. Now I find myself comparing all my men to him and they never live up to him."

And to Abby's shock a lonely tear fell down the director's face. It was the saddest answer she heard all day, even sadder than Gibbs.

"Did you really mean it?" Gibbs asked Jenny as they stepped into the elevator.

Confused, Jenny asked the obvious, "Mean what?"

"That you regret it." He said quietly.

A gasp left Jenny's throat as he stopped the elevator and the realization of what he said dawned on her. "You were eavesdropping." She accused, mortified.

"Answer the question." Gibbs said forcefully backing her into a corner. Then he said softly, "Answer me Jen."

"Yes." She said avoiding his eyes. Her mouth trembled a little bit. Now he finally knew. And where she thought he'd back away and leave, he moved closer and kissed her. She smiled against his lips already remembering the way their bodies were. Even as he assaulted her lips she thought, we were given a second chance, and I have every intention on acting on it.

"The elevator's busted or something." McGee said as he pushed the button for the third time.

"We'll have to take the stairs." Abby said, grabbing McGee's hand. She started to pull him but he didn't budge. Abby raised her eyebrows in question.

"I've been meaning to ask you something all day. How did you know you were in love with me?"

Abby and McGee smiled at eachother. "I couldn't describe how I feel about you, even if I tried. You mean the world to me Timmy."

They shared one timeless kiss of passion.


End file.
